Vongola VS Fort
by Himutsu-chan
Summary: Vous connaissez Fort Boyard? Non? Et bien les mafieux eux le connaissent. Et ce que chacun se demande ce 31 octobre c'est, qui ,du Fort ou de la 10ème génération, remportera le combat...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir ou tout ce que vous voulez! Alors là je poste ma première fiction, du coup je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce site alors je suis désolée si la mise en page est mauvaise ^-^'' Pour la description du début avec le livre et tout, vu que je ne suis pas très bonne pour décrire, je vous donne le lien de là où je l'ai trouvé : Watch?v=q_8q8yZG4jY J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et si non n'hésitez pas à me le dire une fois arrivés en bas! Salut!

**Disclaimer :** Rien, je ne possède rien, rien de rien de ce merveilleux manga qu'est KHR. La grandiose personne qui l'a inventé est Amano Akira et je la remercierais toute ma vie pour ça. Et Fort Boyard appartient à Adventure Line Productions

**Pairing : **Pas grand chose pour le moment même si les folles de yaoi peuvent remarquer un All27 avec un soupçon plus poussé de 1827 et 6927

**Chapitre 1**

_\- Kufufu… ça à l'air intéressant. J'accepte._

* * *

_\- Hn._

* * *

_\- C'est EXTRÊME! J'y vais à l'EXTRÊME!_

* * *

_\- Haha ça semble amusant. Pourquoi pas._

* * *

_\- Là ou ira le Judaïme j'irais!_

* * *

_\- Noooon Rebooorn! Pourquoooi!_

* * *

A 20 h 49, les mafieux du monde entier (sauf ceux qui étaient en mission) allumèrent leur télévision et mirent France 2, qui avait été installée chez eux pour cette occasion. Ils s'assirent confortablement sur les canapés/fauteuils/lits etc, prirent de quoi manger et attendirent que le massac… excusez-moi, que l'émission commence.

A 20 h 50 une étincelle apparut sur l'écran et se dirigea vers un livre tandis qu'une voix retentissait.

"Par une nuit d'orage, il y a fort longtemps, un groupe d'aventuriers eut la malheureuse idée de s'aventurer en mer. On raconte que c'est à Fort Boyard qu'ils échouèrent. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils disparurent à tout jamais…"

A ce moment, le livre qui s'était ouvert pour illustrer les paroles disparut et un éclair illumina l'écran, laissant une voir une vieille tour. Des images de crânes, de citrouilles, de squelettes, de serpents, de mygales et autres merveilles défilèrent alors tandis que la voix reprenait

"L'orage est maintenant de retour dans ce lieu effrayant. Préparez-vous à vivre d'étranges évènements. Alors si vous êtes prêts pour la nuit la plus terrifiante de tout les temps, venez-donc vous faire peur…"

La voix s'interrompit et une musique retentit montrant des personnes dans différentes épreuves.

" Et entrez dans la légende de… Fort Boyard!"

La voix s'arrêta pour de bon et la célèbre (ou pas) musique du Fort fit son apparition : Paaa-pa-paa-pa-pa-paa-papapapapaa-paaa-pa-pa-paa-pa-pa-paaa-papapapapa etc.

Une fois que les oreilles des mafieux purent enfin s'ouvrir sans craindre d'être torturées (quoiqu'une certaine unité d'assassins indépendants s'en fichait un peu, après tout leur requin était bien pire que ça..), la caméra montra un homme brun qui se tenait dans ce qui semblait être l'intérieur d'un fort (les téléspectateurs s'en doutaient un peu vu le titre).

"- Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue à Fort Boyard pour cette émission spécial halloween! Pour cette soirée, le Père Fouras est bien décidé à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à nos candidats et à pour ce faire engagé un nouveau personnage, que vous découvrirez bien vite! Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons l'équipe "10ème génération Vongola" qui concoure pour l'association Vongola. Et les concurrents changent de d'habitude! En effet, cette équipe est composée uniquement d'adolescents de 16 à 18 ans! Et ils viennent tout droit du Japon! Mais rassurez-vous, ils parlent parfaitement français. Passons aux présentations.

L'image d'un jeune homme avec des yeux vairons, des cheveux bleus et à la coupe assez… étrange apparut tandis que le présentateur (qui, au passage, s'appelait Olivier Minne) continuait.

\- Tout d'abord, Rokudo Mukuro, 17 ans. Très fort en sports de combats, il paraît adorer tout ce qui est films d'horreur, maisons hantées, etc. Point particulier : certains de ses coéquipiers nous ont confiés qu'il vouait un culte aux ananas, ce qui expliquerait sa coiffure étrange. Le Fort réussira t-il à faire peur à cet adepte des horreurs?

L'image de Mukuro disparut pour être remplacée par celle d'un garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux yeux bleus-gris qui n'avait pas l'air commode.

\- Ensuite Hibari Kyoya, 18 ans. D'après nos renseignements, il est assez associable et s'emporte facilement. Il serait lui aussi bon au combat. Il est également responsable de la discipline dans son lycée. Nous verrons bien si il réussira à apprendre les règles de savoir-vivre à nos chers animaux!

Un autre garçon apparut ensuite. Il avait des cheveux blancs ras, un pansement sur le nez et une cicatrice à la tempe. Il paraissait extrêmement enthousiaste.

\- Voici Sasagawa Ryohei, 18 ans également. C'est un boxeur réputé dans sa ville pour sa détermination et son enthousiasme. Espérons qu'il en fasse bon usage ce soir!

Ryohei disparut et le sourire du nouveau compétiteur fit fondre plus d'une mafieuse. Le propriétaire de ce sourire avait une peau bronzée, des yeux chocolats et des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient en haut de la nuque.

\- Ce jeune homme s'appelle Yamamoto Takeshi et il a 16 ans. Son père tient un restaurant de sushis qui passe pour être le meilleur du continent, et Takeshi l'aide souvent. C'est aussi un sportif, un excellent joueur de baseball. On nous a raconté qu'il souriait presque toujours. Réussira t-il à faire aussi bonne figure durant les épreuves?

Le garçon qui remplaça Yamamoto à l'écran avait l'air d'être son total opposé. Il était aussi renfrogné que Yamamoto était souriant et ses cheveux argentés mi-longs contrastaient avec ceux du base-balleur.

\- Puis viens Gokudera Hayato, qui compte aussi 16 ans. Contrairement aux deux derniers il ne fait pas de sport, même si il se débrouille bien dans cette matière. Il est très intelligent, cependant il est fou de tout ce qui touche au surnaturel. Je peux vous assurer qu'il sera comblé côté mystique ce soir!

Le dernier compétiteur apparut enfin. Si le sourire du brun avait fait craquer quelques mafieuses, celui du petit châtain dont l'image venait de s'afficher conquit presque toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de l'écran. Le châtain avait de grands yeux ambrés emplis d'innocence, un visage doux qui n'avait pas encore perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance, des cheveux qui défiaient la loi de la gravité et un petit sourire doux et gentil.

\- Et enfin Sawada Tsunayoshi, 16 ans également. Il est connu dans sa ville pour sa maladresse et ses mauvais résultats, même si ses notes ont progressées depuis peu. Par contre, tout le monde peut certifier qu'il est très gentil et très patient.

Voilà que j'entends nos candidats arriver. Nous allons bientôt pouvoir commencer.

En effet, des bruits de pas et des cris se firent entendre et l'équipe arriva devant Olivier, mais d'une façon assez… étrange. Gokudera se disputait avec Ryohei tandis que Yamamoto essayait de les calmer et les trois lançaient des coups d'œil inquiets vers Hibari qui portait Tsuna sur son épaule comme un sac à patates et Mukuro qui se tenait juste derrière ce dernier. Ah, et Tsuna arborait une magnifique bosse sur le front ce qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi il s'était retrouvé dans cette position.

Le temps que le petit châtain descende de l'épaule de son Gardien du Nuage et qu'il calme Gokudera qui voulait "faire exploser cet enfoiré qui a osé assommer le Judaime!", l'émission put reprendre son cours.

\- Bonsoir! Je m'appelle Olivier Minne et je vous accompagnerais durant toute la durée de vos épreuves.

\- Enchanté, murmura timidement le châtain

\- Je suis EXTRÊMEMENT content de vous rencontrer!

Yamamoto lui fit un grand sourire et les 3 autres se contentèrent de le regarder.

\- Hrrm, je… je vais vous expliquer le principe du Fort, continua Olivier, quelque peu perturbé par le volume sonore du boxeur. Vous allez tout d'abord devoir récupérer 7 clés. Pour cela vous devrez réussir différentes épreuves qui vous seront imposées. A chaque épreuve, il y aura une limite de temps. Si le ou les candidats qui auront été choisis pour la faire ne sortent pas de la salle avant la fin du temps imparti ils seront faits prisonnier et ne pourront être libérés que si ils réussissent l'épreuve de Blanche, que je vous expliquerais plus en détail plus tard. Chaque épreuve réussie vous rapportera une nouvelle clé. Mais attention, vous n'avez que 45 minutes pour les récupérer. Passé ce délai, si il vous en manque, vous devrez aller voir Blanche.

A ce moment, un gong retentit en même temps qu'une sorte de petite horloge affichant 45 00 apparaissait dans le coin droit de l'écran et commençait un compte à rebours. Le présentateur sourit.

\- Voici justement le gong qui annonce le début des épreuves.

\- Qu'attendons-nous pour commencer alors?

\- Il faut juste que Passe-Muraille nous apporte le parchemin avec le nom de l'épreuve et du candidat… ah, justement le voilà!

Un petit homme vêtu d'un tee-shirt orange avec des yeux un nez et une bouche comme ceux qu'on trouve sur les citrouilles d'halloween, d'un pantalon noir et du maquillage blanc sur le visage venait juste d'apparaître. Il salua les membres de l'équipe, donna un petit parchemin à son collègue et disparut sans demander son reste.

Olivier déplia le parchemin, eut un petit sourire et demanda à tout le monde de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte banale et leur accompagnateur leur annonça :

\- La 1ère épreuve sera la "Couture" et devra être réalisée par Sasagawa Ryohei!

* * *

Bon bah voilà le début ^^ Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, j'accepte tout les types de reviews mais je préfère quand elles sont constructives ( genre "c'était nul parce que…") Et si vous voyez des fautes, vous pouvez me le dire, je ne suis pas toujours douée avec l'orthographe ^-^' et je ne mords pas! Je suis désolée si les personnages paraissent OOC, j'ai un peu de mal à contrôler leurs caractères. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on les verra agir un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres, là c'était juste la présentation. A plus et n'oubliez pas de ne pas manger d'ananas si vous ne voulez pas être hantés jusqu'à la fin de votre vie par un illusionniste furax!

P.S : Excusez-moi, je ne lis pas de fics étrangères vu que je ne suis pas très douée en langue, aussi j'aimerais savoir si il n'y a pas d'autres fics sur ce même thème, pour éviter de trop copier si il y en a. Merci d'avance ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier **halowii'n**, **Wolf Amme, Addaline, JuriiGothic **et **DragonneYukkin** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur. Je remercie aussi celles (ou ceux) qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou favoris. Je n'aurais jamais espéré avoir autant de reviews! Et merci aussi à tous les lecteurs anonymes venus sur cette page. Un jour peut-être vous vous montrerez…

**Addaline :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review enthousiaste! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'humour mais je ne te garantis rien... (mon humour est parfois étrange…) Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise, c'est un immense compliment! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! :)

**Disclaimer :** Rien, je ne possède rien, rien de rien de ce merveilleux manga qu'est KHR. La grandiose personne qui l'a inventé est Akira Amano et je la remercierais toute ma vie pour ça. Et Fort Boyard appartient à Adventure Line Productions

**Pairing :** rat/rat/rat (ou 691827 mais vous comprendrez) dans l'omake mais sinon aucun sauf peut-être Gokudera/Fantôme et Tsuna/Squelette.

**Note :** Pour ceux ou celles qui regardent l'émission, je préviens que j'utiliserai des épreuves anciennes, certaines collant bien avec quelques idées que j'ai eues. Et les statistiques indiquées lors des épreuves sont véridiques.

Normal : Français

_Italique : Japonais_

**Chapter 2**

**P.O.V. Tsuna**

Tsuna retint un cri en apercevant une citrouille géante au détour d'un couloir. Et un autre quand un serpent le regarda avec appétit derrière une vitre. Et encore un lorsqu'un squelette faillit lui tomber dessus en haut d'un escalier. Et il maudit pour la 1000ème fois de la journée Reborn pour ce qu'il leur faisait subir.

Ce qui surprenait le plus le châtain c'était la vitesse à laquelle étaient allés les évènements. Basil était rentré d'un voyage éducatif en France, enrichissant leur culture générale en monuments et programmes télé. Son tuteur avait semblé très intéressé par une rediffusion de l'un d'entre eux, avait interdit au brun clair d'en parler à quiconque, était passé voir Giannini et Spanner, lui avait collé une vingtaine de bouquins pour apprendre le français sur les bras, avait passé une douzaine de coups de fils et il s'était retrouvé sur un zodiac qui l'emmenait à un vieux fort en compagnie de 5 de ses Gardiens! Et il avait en plus découvert qu'il ne lui avait servi à rien de passer deux nuits blanches sur ses livres de français étant donné que les mécaniciens avaient fabriqué des oreillettes munies d'un traducteur instantané, leur permettant de comprendre le français et de le parler (en fait, les paroles qu'ils prononçaient étaient aussitôt changées en français, sans que personne ne le remarque. Il leur suffisait juste d'appuyer sur un petit bouton caché dans leurs cheveux pour l'activer où le désactiver.)

D'après ce qu'il avait compris des explications de ses gardiens, l'ex-arcobaleno l'avait drogué le temps du voyage vers la France et ils allaient participer à une émission pour la nuit d'halloween qui serait diffusée chez les mafieux du monde entier. Ces deux derniers points avaient été la goutte d'eau de trop et Tsuna avait poussé son fameux cri. Sauf que le volume sonore avait apparemment énervé le préfet de Namimori qui l'avait assommé. Il s'était donc re-réveillé, cette fois-ci sur l'épaule de son Gardien du Nuage et après que ce dernier l'ait jeté à terre sans douceur ajoutant un nouveau bleu à la magnifique collection du petit châtain, il avait dû calmer son impétueux Gardien de la Tempête furieux du traitement infligé à son boss. Maintenant qu'il avait compris les règles de ce fichu jeu (HIIIIE! Des épreuves? Mais quel genre d'épreuve?) il se retrouvait à courir dans un vieux bâtiment, environné par la mer et décoré avec tout un tas de citrouilles, squelettes et autres. Et il y avait même des tigres et des rats! Tsuna revint dans le monde réel au moment où leur guide annonçait que la première épreuve serait accomplie par Sasagawa Ryohei. Ryohei… Onii-san… HIIIE! Pourquoi est-ce qu'Onii-san devait passer en premier?

**P.O.V Externe**

Pendant que Gokudera se frappait la tête dans sa main en répétant "Oh non, oh non, pourquoi lui" et que Yamamoto donnait une grande tape dans le dos de son sempaï en riant, le présentateur commença à expliquer ce en quoi consistait la "Couture".

\- Le principe est simple. Une fois que Ryohei sera à l'intérieur de la salle, il devra prendra le câble qui se trouve par terre et le passer dans les différentes poulies, qui sont de chaque côté d'un filet. Pour passer le filet, Ryohei devra mettre le câble dans les trous qui s'y trouvent. Une fois qu'il l'aura fait passer à travers toutes les poulies, il pourra soulever à l'aide du câble la cage dans laquelle est la clé, cette cage se trouvant au fond de la cellule. Vous avez compris?

Tout le monde (ou presque) acquiesça. Ca n'avait pas l'air si difficile.

\- J'ai EXTRÊMEMENT tout compris! Je vais réussir cette épreuve EXTRÊME et rapporter l'EXTRÊME clé à Sawada!

\- Tr… Très bien. Mets-toi devant la porte… voilà, parfait. Trois, deux, un… go!

Olivier retourna la clepsydre qui décomptait le temps imparti à cette épreuve et le boxeur entra dans la cellule. Il se pencha aussitôt sur le sol, ramassa le câble qui s'y trouvait, le fit passer à travers un trou dans un filet qui découpait la salle en deux dans le sens de la largeur, passa lui aussi de l'autre côté en le contournant, reprit le câble, le regarda, regarda le filet, puis le câble, puis le filet…

\- J'ai EXTRÊMEMENT oublié ce qu'il fallait faire!

A l'extérieur Gokudera se frappa la tête contre la poutre en pierre la plus proche en criant "Je le savais! Je savais que ça allait être trop compliqué pour ce crâne de gazon! Je le savais!"

Tsuna soupira et s'apprêta à crier à l'homme extrême ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Onii-san! Ce que tu as fait est très bien! Maintenant il faut que tu passes le câble dans la poulie qui est sur le mur en face de toi, tu vois?

\- Ah oui! Merci Sawada! T'es vraiment un type EXTRÊME! s'exclama Ryohei en faisant ce que son boss avait dit. Et maintenant je dois faire quoi à l'extrême?

\- Il faut que tu tires sur le câble et que tu le repasses dans le trou suivant, puis dans la poulie d'après, et tu continues comme ça! Tu as compris?

\- Eh mais c'est EXTRÊMEMENT simple! Tu vas voir Sawada, je vais réussir à l'avoir cette EXTRÊME clé!

Le Gardien du Soleil tira, tira et tira sur le câble afin d'avoir le plus de mou possible. Il le fit ensuite passer à travers le filet, courut à toute vitesse de l'autre côté, pensa à enjamber le fil tendu (Gokudera arrêta de se frapper sous le coup de la stupeur. Ce stupide crâne de gazon savait PENSER?), passa le câble à travers la poulie, puis par le trou, retourna le plus vite possible de l'autre côté, et… tomba misérablement à terre à cause des fils qu'il avait déjà tendu. Le miracle était fini.

\- Sempaï/Onii-san! Tout va bien? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal? crièrent à l'unisson Yamamoto et Tsuna.

\- Roooh… Tout va EXTRÊMEMENT bien! Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de faire cette épreuve EXTRÊME!

\- Ouf! Bravo Onii-san! Mais maintenant, fait plus attention à l'endroit où tu mets les pieds d'accord? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sawada! Je vais réussir cette épreuve à l'extrême!

Le boxeur continua ce qu'il avait commencé, Tsuna lui indiquant à chaque fois les fils qu'il devait éviter. Les téléspectateurs apprirent grâce à la petite note en bas de l'écran que ce n'était que la quatrième fois que cette épreuve était jouée et qu'elle n'avait encore jamais été réussie. Mais revenons à Ryohei. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer deux poulies et ils auraient la clé! Cependant ils avaient oublié quelque chose…

\- Kufufu… Ce que fait cet imbécile de boxeur n'est pas si mal, mais je lui conseillerais de sortir si j'étais vous… Le temps n'est pas infini…

Le châtain jeta un coup d'œil à la clepsydre et…

\- HIIIIIE! Il ne reste presque plus rien! Sors Onii-san, sort!

\- Les vrais hommes n'abandonnent jamais, Sawada! Je refuse EXTRÊMEMENT de sortir! D'abord il faut que j'arrive à L'EXTRÊME à avoir la clé!

Tsuna pâlit. Il ne restait plus que quelques gouttes, et une fois qu'elles seraient tombées, son Gardien devrait aller en prison. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir un prisonnier dès le début! Alors qu'il se creusait frénétiquement la tête pour trouver une solution afin de convaincre l'autre de sortir, la Tempête s'avança.

\- Stupide crâne de gazon! Fais ce que te dis le Juudaime! Si tu ne sors pas tu ne pourras pas rapporter la clé! Il faut sortir pour gagner!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis tête de poulpe? Il faut que je sorte? Mais Sawada ne m'as EXTRÊMEMENT pas dit ça…

\- C'est parce que le Juudaime ne voulait pas te déconcentrer avec trop d'informations! Sors maintenant crâne de gazon!

Yamamoto se mit à rire alors que Ryohei passait la porte extrêmement vite, cherchant du regard la clé qui était censée se trouver ici. La Pluie passa ses bras autour des épaules de son ami (selon son point de vue).

\- Haha, bien joué Gokudera! Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça! Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais aussi bien Sempaï!

\- Tch! Stupide baseballeur, c'est normal, tu est incapable de réfléchir!

\- Merci beaucoup Gokudera-kun! Je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fait sans toi!

\- Je vous en prie Juudaime! C'est un plaisir de pouvoir vous aider! Et cette stupide tête de gazon étant trop bête pour comprendre ce que vous disiez, je me devais en tant que bras droit de vous aider!

Tsuna eut un faible sourire. Même si il s'était un peu habitué aux réactions excessives de son ami, il était toujours légèrement déstabilisé lorsqu'il adoptait le mode "bras-droit fidèle" (que d'autre nommaient "chien-chien idiot", mais passons). Son attention fut détournée par son Onii-san qui se précipita en hurlant sur Gokudera.

\- Hé stupide tête de poulpe! Elle est où cette EXTRÊME clé?

\- Tch! Il n'y en a pas.

\- QUOI?

\- Ma, ma, calme-toi Sempaï. Si tu n'étais pas sorti tu serais allé en prison et tu n'aurais rien pu faire jusqu'à la fin des épreuves! Gokudera a bien agi, c'était la seule façon pour te convaincre d'arrêter.

\- Yamamoto à raison Onii-san. Tu as très bien fait l'épreuve mais il fallait que tu sortes.

Ryohei se calma un peu après les paroles de ses deux amis, pendant qu'Hibari se détournait légèrement. Que ces herbivores étaient bruyants! Il aurait préféré que l'herbivore boxeur soit enfermé afin de profiter d'un peu plus de silence. Il était sûr que c'était pour ça que l'ananas herbivore avait signalé aux autres le peu de temps restant. Ce fichu illusionniste était vraiment prêt à tout pour l'embêter!

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'avez pas eu la clé, vous avez encore le temps de vous rattraper avec les épreuves suivantes! D'ailleurs, merci pour le parchemin, Passe-Muraille.

Tout le monde regarda en direction du présentateur, qui était effectivement accompagné du petit homme qu'ils avaient vu auparavant.

\- Eh bien, c'est parti pour la suite! Passe-Partout, je compte sur toi pour les emmener rapidement vers la prochaine cellule.

Les regards convergèrent cette fois vers un autre personnage, aussi petit que le précédent. La plupart des Gardiens ne l'avaient pas remarqué, bien qu'il ait été là pendant toute la durée de la "Couture". Il leur fit un signe de la main et partit en courant vers une autre partie du Fort. Les concurrents furent bien obligés de le suivre, tandis qu'Olivier Minne se rapprochait de la caméra et disait :

\- Ils ont du potentiel ces petits, je le sens. Nous verrons bien si ils réussiront à avoir leur première clé avec la prochaine épreuve, qui est plus en rapport avec halloween!

Il partit en courant à son tour, se dépêchant pour arriver à la cellule en même temps que l'équipe.

* * *

Les Vongola s'arrêtèrent devant une autre porte banale. La seule chose qui pouvait les intriguer (mis à part les 6 rats habillés qui faisaient une partie de cartes sur le rebord derrière eux) était un tee-shirt blanc et un casque avec des bandes fluo posés sur la clepsydre. Olivier se mit devant la porte sans sembler s'apercevoir que un des rats avec des yeux vairons venait de faire tomber un as de sa manche déclenchant ainsi une dispute, et commença à expliquer le principe.

\- Cette épreuve s'appelle les "Revenants". La cellule étant entièrement plongée dans le noir, le candidat devra porter ce tee-shirt et ce casque fluorescents afin que nous puissions l'apercevoir. Lorsqu'il entrera dans la salle, il devra marcher sur une poutre pour arriver au fond, prendre la clé et revenir. Simplement la poutre bouge et il devra de surcroît éviter les différentes lames, faux et autres qui se trouveront sur son chemin. De plus, le Père Fouras a ajouté un nouveau critère à cette épreuve pour la mettre plus "dans l'esprit d'halloween". La personne qui a été choisie est (le présentateur déplia le parchemin)… Gokudera Hayato!

\- YATTA! Merci de me faire confiance Juudaime! Vous allez voir! Je vais être digne de vous et vous rapporter cette clé!

Tsuna soupira intérieurement. Ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait demandé de faire cette épreuve, mais le diabolique organisateur de cette émission, le Père Fourous, ou Fourois, il ne savait plus. Il adressa tout de même un petit sourire à son ami, pendant que ce dernier enfilait le tee-shirt. Le châtain se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de rire. Déjà qu'avec les habits qu'ils devaient porter pour participer ils avaient drôle d'allure, avec ce haut blanc et ce casque Gokudera était hilarant. D'ailleurs Yamamoto ne se retint pas.

\- Haha, Gokudera t'es vraiment drôle comme ça! C'est dommage que je n'ai pas mon portable, sinon je t'aurais pris en photo!

\- Yamamoto a raison à l'EXTRÊME! T'es EXTRÊMEMENT bizarre comme ça tête de poulpe!

* * *

\- MOUHAHA! Stupidera est ridicule!

* * *

\- Ushishi, le paysan est vraiment habillé n'importe comment. C'est hilarant, ushishi...

* * *

Gokudera fusilla du regard ses deux acolytes et se lança dans un discours enflammé (en japonais), disant que il serait prêt à tout pour le Juudaime, que ce n'étaient pas deux imbéciles de sportifs qui allaient comprendre ça, que lui réussirait l'épreuve mais il fut coupé par le présentateur.

\- Allez, viens, il ne faut pas perdre trop de temps, sinon vous n'arriverez peut-être pas à avoir assez de clés. Trois, deux, un… go!

Gokudera se précipita à l'intérieur de la salle (pendant qu'un des rats au pelage argenté hurlait sur celui aux yeux vairons et un autre avec un petit pansement sur le visage) et grimpa aussitôt sur la poutrelle métallique tandis que des hurlements lugubres et des rires qui se voulaient être démoniaques (ils auraient dû aller prendre des cours avec Mukuro et Belphégor) retentissaient. La note en bas de l'écran indiquait que cette épreuve avait été jouée 5 fois et perdue qu'une seule fois. L'argenté avança de quelques pas, cherchant à trouver un bon équilibre et évita une première faux (fictive, rassurez-vous). Il sauta par-dessus une autre lame, se pencha pour éviter un épée, faillit tomber après un plus gros tremblement de la poutre, se réceptionna de justesse, franchit en courant presque les derniers pas qui le séparaient de la clé quand soudain un squelette qui se tenait en contrebas agrippa sa jambe. Le fumeur se débattit alors que son agresseur tentait de le déséquilibrer afin de le faire tomber. Tendant le bras, Gokudera attrapa la clé tout en repoussant le squelette d'un vigoureux coup de pied. Il se retourna, triomphant, s'apprêtant à franchir le chemin en sens inverse pour apporter son trophée à son Juudaime adoré mais un homme transparent, habillé avec des vêtements qui devaient dater du Moyen-Age, recouvert de sang et un bandeau sur un œil se tenait maintenant devant lui.

Les yeux de Gokudera s'écarquillèrent, il ouvrit la bouche, la referma et alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il allait se mettre à crier il se précipita vers le fantôme (parce que c'en est un au cas où vous auriez pas compris mais ce serait étonnant) et voulut lui prendre la main. Malheureusement pour lui, comme tout les fantômes celui-ci était immatériel et le pianiste passa à travers. Mais ça ne le dérangea pas plus que ça et il se retourna pour commencer à bombarder de question son nouvel interlocuteur qui semblait légèrement décontenancé. Il était censé faire peur, pas provoquer une avalanche de questions! Finalement, voyant que le fantôme ne lui répondrait pas et craignant de décevoir son Juudaime si il était en prison (n'oublions pas le temps!) il se dirigea vers la sortie. Toutefois, avant d'ouvrir la porte, il lança à l'apparition :

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours su que les fantômes existaient. Et grâce à toi j'en ai la preuve. J'imagine que tu dois t'ennuyer tout seul ici. Alors je te jure que je reviendrais te voir! A bientôt!

Et il sortit, laissant derrière lui un homme stupéfait. L'hologramme disparut pendant que l'homme se disait que ce garçon était vraiment cinglé.

Lorsque Gokudera sortit Hibari lançait des regards noirs à Mukuro (ils avaient interdiction de se battre) et semblait encore plus remonté que d'habitude contre l'illusionniste. Cependant l'argenté n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la situation que l'abruti de baseballeur le félicitait et que le crâne de gazon lui demandait de rejoindre son club de boxe. Mais ce qui importait le plus pour lui était Tsuna, qui le remercia et le félicita à son tour. Gokudera sentit son cœur s'emplir de fierté. Il avait réussi! Il avait rapporté la première clé à son boss! Et maintenant le Juudaime le félicitait! Il redescendit de son petit nuage de bonheur lorsque Passe-Partout tendit la main pour avoir la clé. Les téléspectateurs eurent donc la confirmation que les Vongola avaient réussi grâce à la clé qui s'afficha sur l'écran sur fond de nuit noire avec chauve-souris. Le moment de joie et les légères rougeurs sur les joues de Tsuna lorsqu'il croisait le regard de l'ananas ambulant passés, ils purent repartir vers la prochaine épreuve, apportée comme toujours par Passe-Muraille sur un petit parchemin, laissant derrière eux un rebord constellé de petites traces d'explosions, quatre souris K.O. et deux qui se battaient avec deux petites barres métalliques pour l'une et un mini-trident pour l'autre.

Après avoir évité de justesse une collision avec une citrouille géante ils arrivèrent face à… une porte! Vous ne vous en seriez pas doutés hein? Bref. Cette porte ne différait pas des autres sauf pour la couleur. Elle était recouverte d'une peinture grise légèrement écaillée, sinon aucun détail notable.

\- Alors pour cette épreuve, complètement "halloweenesque" nous aurons besoin de quelqu'un ayant le cœur bien accroché.

Tsuna se détendit légèrement. Tout le monde connaissait sa réputation de froussard, il ne passerait pas cette fois et il en était bien content.

\- Le principe de cette cellule repose sur un célèbre tour d'illusionnisme…

Hibari se tendit imperceptiblement et fusilla le présentateur du regard tandis que Mukuro levait un sourcil mi-intrigué mi-amusé.

-… "La Femme coupée".

Le châtain faillit laisser un glapissement de terreur s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas couper quelqu'un en deux?

\- Dans la pièce, vous trouverez un sarcophage. A l'intérieur on peut voir la clé. Pour la récupérer le candidat devra scier le sarcophage avec la scie qui est déposée à l'entrée. Le seul petit problème c'est qu'il y a aussi quelqu'un dans le sarcophage.

Cette fois-ci le hoquet de surprise que laissa échapper le Ciel n'échappa à personne. Mais bon, ils étaient quand même un peu surpris. On ne trouve pas tout les jours des épreuves comme celle-là.

\- Et donc la personne qu'a choisi le Père Fouras n'est autre que Sawada Tsunayoshi!

A ce moment, une bombe aurait pu éclater sous son nez sans que Tsuna ne le remarque. Hibari caressa un moment l'idée de croiser le fer avec sa Némésis mais l'abandonna. Le bébé les surveillait sûrement. Bref, le châtain était tellement abasourdi par la nouvelle que Yamamoto dût le pousser doucement vers la porte pour le faire un peu réagir. Et le présentateur dût se boucher les oreilles.

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!

\- Allez Juudaime! Je suis sûr que vous pouvez le faire!

\- Haha, on est tous avec toi Tsuna! Et puis on a déjà vu pire non?

\- EXTRÊME Sawada! Rapporte nous une EXTRÊME clé!

\- Kufufu, le petit Tsunayoshi-kun aurait-il peur?

\- Mu…Mukuro! se reprenant à temps, Tsuna se passa une main dans les cheveux. _Peut-être que toi tu as l'habitude de couper des gens en deux…_

_\- Oya, oya tu me sous-estime, je préfère quand il y a plus de morceaux._

_\- Je…je veux pas savoir! En tout cas moi je n'aime pas cette idée!_

\- Dépêche-toi herbivore, tu perds du temps.

En effet, Olivier Minne s'était remis du cri qui avait failli lui percer les oreilles et attendait plus ou moins patiemment que les deux aient fini leur petite discussion.

Le futur boss rougit, pâlit, déglutit et s'avança en tremblotant vers la porte.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas si horrible! Allez!

Alors que Tsuna franchissait la porte il entendit ses Gardiens se disputer à voix basse, ce qui lui fit remonter les commissures de ses lèvres de quelques millimètres, qu'il perdit aussitôt en voyant la scie et le sarcophage. La dernière chose qui lui parvint avant que la porte ne se ferme fut

\- _Kufufu, l'alouette serait-elle jalouse du petit boss? _

_\- Tais-toi ananas herbivore ou je te mords à mort._

_\- Kufufu… pour la dernière fois : Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Ananas._

Le boss en formation soupira. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment incorrigibles! Puis il croisa le regard de la femme enfermée à l'intérieur de la boîte en fer et dût faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas hurler. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi. Elle était effrayante avec son maquillage d'un blanc crayeux, ses lèvres rouge sang, ses yeux bleus très pâles, ses cils noirs et son regard fou, hanté.

Il avala difficilement sa salive, s'approcha de la scie, la souleva et se dirigea vers le jeune femme. Il repéra immédiatement la clé, dans la boîte, et remarqua en passant que la femme portait un habit de mariée.

\- Hm… Bonsoir?

-….

\- Bon, euh… eh bien… vous allez bien? Vous n'êtes pas trop serrée là-dedans?

-…

\- Kufufu, tu comptes vraiment faire la conversation Tsunayoshi-kun? Fais comme tu veux mais je te conseille tout de même de ne pas trop prendre ton temps.

Dans son esprit le châtain concéda un point à l'illusionniste. Il leva la scie avec frayeur et la posa contre le sarcophage. Il appuya légèrement et commença à scier. Aussitôt la femme poussa un long hurlement de douleur tandis que du liquide rouge giclait de la boîte et se déposait sur la scie. Tsuna ferma les yeux en grimaçant et se força à continuer, ayant à l'esprit les remontrances de Reborn. Mais les cris se faisaient de plus en plus perçants, le liquide coulait de plus en plus abondamment et la scie s'enfonçait dans quelque chose de mou. N'y tenant plus le garçon lança l'objet à terre, se précipita hors de la cellule et se jeta dans les bras de la personne à qui il faisait le plus confiance ici, sous les yeux éberlués des autres.

\- C'est horrible, c'est vraiment horrible, plus jamais! Plus jamais je ne ferais ça! sanglota le traumatisé en enfonçant un peu plus sa tête entre les côtes de son actuel mouchoir, qui lui donna des petites tapes dans le dos, compréhensif.

\- Tu me comprends toi hein? T'es vraiment gentil. Mais c'était vraiment hoooorrible!

Le Ciel Vongola redoubla de pleurs et le squelette resserra ses bras autour de sa taille, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de le calmer sous les regards complètement abasourdis des Gardiens.

* * *

Voilà! J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre! Ouf! Il m'aura donné du fil à retordre celui-là! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous ne le trouvez pas trop long. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne mords toujours pas! J Comme la rentrée est demain (oh monde cruel! snif. Bonne chance à tout ceux qui rentrent aussi) j'essayerai de poster chaque dimanche mais je ne garantis rien. Normalement dans le prochain chapitre il devrait y avoir des pistolets ("il se saisit de l'un d'entre eux et tira"), des équipes explosives ("je refuse d'être avec lui"), de la sauce tomate ("si il tombe dans le ketchup, la grille redescendra") et peut-être de la pub (20 pages c'est trop ou pas?)

**Note 1 : Petit jeu :** Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez mais dans le chapitre 1 Olivier Minne avait annoncé un nouveau personnage. A votre avis, qui est-ce? Xanxus? Un Arcobaleno? I-Pin? Bianchi? Iemitsu? Un Varia? Byakuran et cie? La personne qui trouve aura droit à… *roulement de tambours*un marshmallow! Pourquoi un? C'est simple : si vous en mangez trop, vous vous lasserez vite et conquérirez ce monde et les mondes parallèles pour découvrir de nouvelles saveurs. Alors consommez-en avec modération! (le gagnant ou la gagnante s'adressera à Byakuran Gesso pour toute réclamation. L'équipe rejette la responsabilité de toute possibilités de blessures, amputations ou décès)

**Note 2 : **Pour les (rares) personnes qui se demandent ce qui a bien pu se passer durant l'épreuve de Gokudera, voici la réponse en drabble (pile 100 mots! *toute fière* )

**OMAKE**

Tsuna se tourna légèrement vers le rebord où étaient les rats et regarda la scène qui s'y déroulait. Le rat argenté, celui avec le pansement et un autre avec un pelage marron avaient été assommés par un cinquième qui était d'un noir de jais et qui avait deux petites barres métalliques dans ses pattes. Il se tourna vers un autre rat, châtain, et s'approcha de lui quand celui aux yeux vairons l'attrapa et l'embrassa. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le noiraud, figé par la stupeur, et l'embrassa aussi. Tsuna se détourna du spectacle en soupirant. Décidément Mukuro était en forme.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à **Wolf Amme **pour ta review! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira!

**Disclaimer :** Rien, je ne possède rien, rien de rien de ce merveilleux manga qu'est KHR. La grandiose personne qui l'a inventé est Akira Amano et je la remercierais toute ma vie pour ça. Et Fort Boyard appartient à Adventure Line Productions

**Pairing :** 6918 et pour les autres je laisse votre imagination en décider ;)

**Chapter 3**

Une fois les Gardiens remit du choc d'avoir vu leur cher et tendre petit boss enlacer un squelette (foutue technologie trop avancée du Fort!), Passe-Partout les emmena vers l'épreuve suivante. Ils s'arrêtèrent en haut d'un escalier, bloqué par une porte. Olivier Minne se tourna vers eux, son ton enjoué démentant ses paroles graves.

\- L'épreuve qui va suivre se déroulera sur le toit du Fort. Je vous rappelle que pour le moment vous n'avez récupéré qu'une seule clé sur les sept demandées. Yamamoto Takeshi, tes amis comptent sur toi pour réussir cette épreuve!

\- Haha, merci, je vais faire de mon mieux! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance les gars!

Gokudera se détourna en "tchtant", tandis que Ryohei hurlait un extrême encouragement, que Tsuna lui adressait un faible sourire (il est toujours traumatisé le pauvre!) que Mukuro kufufutait et que Hibari… dormait? Apparemment il avait décidé de faire une de ses célèbres siestes, même si il devait avoir du mal étant donné que le bruit régnait en maître.

Bref, Yamamoto franchit la porte et grimpa à toute vitesse les quelques marches qui le mèneraient à son épreuve. Arrivé en haut, il se retrouva dans une sorte de cage, des pistolets à ses pieds et des ballons flottant quelques mètres au-dessus de ladite cage. Le principe n'était pas très dur à deviner, mais le présentateur tint quand même à le préciser.

\- Comme tu peux le remarquer, la clé est accrochée au fil tenant les ballons. Plus tu éclateras de ballons à l'aide des pistolets, plus le fil descendra. Simplement, et c'est juste pour Halloween, des petites surprises sont cachées dans certains ballons… Souviens-toi que le temps est compté et qu'il n'y a pas une infinité de balles dans tes armes! Bonne chance!

Yamamoto sourit. Même si, contrairement à Gokudera et Belphégor, il n'utilisait pas d'armes à longue distance le gamin leur avait appris à tous à se servir d'armes à feu, prétextant que sans ça on ne pouvait pas prétendre être un vrai mafieux. Il pouvait donc dire qu'il avait de bonnes bases dans ce domaine.

Le Gardien de la Pluie se baissa, prit un pistolet et tira. Trois fois. Dans le ciel noir, trois ballons disparurent. Le sourire du brun s'accentua. Il allait pouvoir apporter une clé à Tsuna et le rendre fier de lui. Et Gokudera ne pourrait plus dire qu'il était un bon à rien (plus bas un poulpe éternua). Il leva ses pistolets, et tira, cinq coups précis. Cinq autres ballons éclatèrent… et Yamamoto dit bonjour à des araignées et d'autres insectes, probablement contenus dans ses cibles. Il s'essuya lentement le visage, enlevant les bestioles qui s'étaient accrochées à lui. Son sourire s'était transformé en rictus. Il avait une sainte horreur des insectes quand ils étaient sur lui, depuis une "blague" de Mukuro dont il préférait ne pas parler. Une fois qu'il eut dégagé son visage de ses visiteurs indésirables, il continua d'exploser les ballons, prenant soin d'éviter leur contenu, même si il n'arriva malheureusement pas à empêcher de nouvelles rencontres entre son visage et les bestioles. Sur l'écran une petite note précisait que l'épreuve avait été jusque là jouée cinq fois et qu'on pouvait comptabiliser quatre défaites face à une seule victoire.

Moins d'une minute plus tard le baseballeur passa la porte, une clé à la main et un sourire légèrement plus crispé sur son visage. Passe-Partout recueillît son trophée et les spectateurs furent confirmés : les Vongola avaient deux clés!

-C'est très bien les enfants! (Gokudera se crispa, fusillant l'adulte du regard). Mais ne criez pas victoire trop vite. Il vous reste encore cinq clés à collecter. Alors ne vous déconcentrez pas et gagnez!

* * *

Après qu'ils aient réussi à échapper à un Hibari qui voulait les mordre à mort parce qu'ils avaient interrompu son précieux sommeil (en même temps qui pourrait dormir quand un boxeur surexcité crie des "EXTRÊME!" à tout va) ils se stoppèrent devant la porte qui allait être le théâtre de l'épreuve suivante. Et c'est là que l'Hyper Intuition de Tsuna lui tordit le ventre et lui conseilla d'arracher le parchemin des mains du petit homme, de le déchirer en mille morceaux, de le brûler avec sa flamme du Ciel et de jeter les cendres à la mer afin que personne ne puisse jamais lire les mots qui y étaient inscrits. Mais bien sûr, faire ça signifierait signer son arrêt de mort (Reborn ne lui pardonnerait jamais) et malgré l'angoisse qu'il ressentait, il n'esquissa pas un geste pour empêcher Olivier Minne de déplier le parchemin. Impuissant, il vit ses yeux se déplacer au rythme de sa lecture, il le vit relever la tête, il vit ses lèvres bouger, émettant des sons qu'il ne parvenait pas à entendre. Il ferma les yeux. Et sentit une aura, tellement puissante qu'elle faisait mal, se déployer. Il osa ouvrir ses paupières de quelques millimètres et relever la tête, mais lorsqu'il croisa _son_ regard, où brillaient une haine et une colère telles qu'elles vous donnait envie de vous terrer dans un trou de souris pour n'en plus jamais sortir, il glapit de terreur et ferma ses yeux le plus fort qu'il put.

\- Herbivore… Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

Si les émotions contenues dans une phrase pouvaient devenir palpables, Tsuna et les autres seraient morts mille fois dans d'atroces souffrances. Le Nuage avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment l'air en colère. Et encore. Le châtain pensait que même le mot "fureur" était à des années-lumière de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Hibari.

\- Kufufu, c'est simple ma chère alouette. Toi et moi allons faire cette épreuve ensemble. Et nous allons bien sûr la réussir. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'amour fait franchir tout les obstacles?

Hibari lança un regard tellement haineux à l'illusionniste que ce dernier trembla imperceptiblement (on parle de Mukuro là. Un grand psychopathe-pervers-manipulateur et j'en passe). Tsuna se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu son Gardien aussi en colère et qu'il espérait ne jamais le revoir ainsi. Distraitement, il se dit aussi que maintenant il connaissait le niveau de fureur le plus élevé d'Hibari (parce qu'il est humainement impossible d'être plus énervé que ça). Pauvre petit boss… Il allait devoir retirer cette phrase une dizaine de minutes plus tard…

Cependant, alors que tout le monde pensait que le préfet allait sortir ses tonfas, mordre à mort tout ceux présents et repartir comme si de rien n'était, il avança d'un pas légèrement rageur vers la porte et jeta au présentateur un regard noir, lui intimant silencieusement d'ouvrir la cellule le plus vite possible.

Si Hibari se comportait ainsi c'était pour une très bonne raison. Une raison que seule lui était censé connaître. Mais l'akambo l'avait découverte. Et pour que personne d'autre ne l'apprenne il avait été obligé de participer à cette stupide émission et maintenant il devait coopérer avec ce foutu ananas. Alors, puisqu'il devait mettre sa fierté de côté pour un moment, autant faire que ce moment finisse le plus tôt possible. C'est dans cette optique là que, dès que la porte fut ouverte, il tira violemment le bras de l'illusionniste, les faisant entrer tout deux dans la cellule.

\- Oya oya, je ne te savais pas si pressé de te retrouver en tête à tête avec moi mon alouette, fit Mukuro en massant son bras douloureux (mine de rien, elle avait quand même de la force cette petite alouette). Par quoi veux-tu commencer? Je te déclare mon amour et je t'embrasse ou bien…

L'illusionniste fut coupé par la voix de son (espérait-il) futur amant.

\- Ananas herbivore. Un mot de plus et je te jure que dès que toute cette ridicule mascarade sera finie je te mordrais à mort tellement fort que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant des mois.

Mukuro déglutit et reporta son regard sur la composition de la pièce. Son ameublement faisait penser à une bibliothèque. La seule chose qui détonnait dans ce décor était une grande boîte à bille.

\- Cette épreuve est assez simple. Placez-vous de chaque côté de la boîte… voilà, maintenant, Mukuro tu peux prendre une des billes se trouvant dans le petit récipient à ta gauche.

Le bleuté s'exécuta. Bien que le poids de la bille le surprit il n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta de la poser sur le plateau. La suite n'était pas très compliquée à deviner. Ce plateau était en réalité un labyrinthe dans lequel ils devaient faire circuler la bille noire en le soulevant à la seule force des bras. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, si ils arrivaient à atteindre le petit trou qui se trouvait du côté de Kyoya, ils débloqueraient la clé. Par contre, si ils faisaient tomber la bille dans un des trois gros trous qui parsemaient le labyrinthe, ils la perdaient et devraient prendre une autre bille. Ils en avaient trois en tout.

\- Kufufu, et si nous commencions petite alouette?

Il se reçut un regard noir qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid et souleva le plateau en même temps que son partenaire. Et c'est là que les choses se gâtèrent.

Aucun des deux n'avait jamais travaillé en équipe.

Mukuro avait penché son côté afin de faire aller la boule tout droit, pensant qu'il serait plus rapide de passer par ce chemin. Hibari, lui, l'avait déplacé vers la gauche, ayant repéré un chemin facile. Résultat : la boule commença tout d'abord le parcours que lui avait intimé le brun, mais l'impulsion donnée par Mukuro l'avait rattrapée et elle s'était glissée dan un chemin adjacent qui aboutissait à un… trou! C'est ainsi que les deux Gardiens perdirent la première bille.

Après avoir reçu une bonne dizaine de regards tueurs d'Hibari et des injures de la part du chien-chien de son pseudo-boss, Mukuro prit la seconde boule et la posa en soupirant sur le plateau. Il devait reconnaître pour son plus grand malheur que l'alouette avait raison et que son chemin était le meilleur.

Cette fois-ci leurs mouvements étaient plus coordonnés. La bille descendit vers la gauche, puis, quand elle fut arrivée à la deuxième intersection ils la firent tourner vers Hibari, et la firent redescendre. Ils étaient à peu près au milieu du parcours. Les téléspectateurs apprirent qu'il y avait eu neuf échecs et huit réussites à cette épreuve.

La manœuvre devenait plus délicate. Ils devaient maintenant faire remonter la bille mais pas trop haut sinon elle tomberait dans un autre trou. Ils devaient également faire attention à celui se trouvant à côté de l'endroit où ils étaient.

Mukuro pencha légèrement le plateau, faisant avancer la boule en direction d'Hibari (donc du trou). Il essaya ensuite de la faire remonter. Simplement son coéquipier commençait à s'énerver. Il ne supportait plus d'être enfermé aussi longtemps avec l'ananas herbivore et décida de faire bouger les choses. Il pencha d'un coup brusque le plateau, ce qui envoya la bille droit dans le trou.

* * *

Dehors Tsuna haussa un sourcil surpris. Il ne pensait pas que son Gardien mettrait autant de temps à réagir et que ce serait aussi peu violent. Il se doutait que Reborn devait y être pour quelque chose (quelque part dans un endroit sombre un bébé éternua). Il avait dû trouver un moyen pour faire chanter Hibari et, bien que sa curiosité en soit attisée, il préférait ne rien savoir. Il frissonnait juste à l'idée de ce que pourrait lui faire subir le préfet si il découvrait quelque chose d'aussi important à ses yeux. Le châtain écarta les pensées morbides qui lui venaient à l'esprit et se concentra sur la caméra qui retransmettait ce qui se passait dans la cellule.

* * *

A l'intérieur Mukuro résista de toutes ses forces à l'envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Son alouette était tellement… impulsive! Ils étaient si près du but et voilà qu'elle fichait tout en l'air. Bon. Respire Mukuro. Calme. Pas s'énerver. Zen. Tout va bien.

\- Kufufu, toujours aussi furieuse petite alouette?

Regard noir. Encore un.

\- Tais-toi ananas herbivore.

L'illusionniste sentit une veine battre sur sa tempe. Il commençait à en avoir marre des commentaires sur sa coiffure! Il n'y pouvait rien si il n'arrivait pas à dompter ses mèches. Et le pire dans tout ça était sûrement que personne ne l'écoutait quand il protestait! Il se jura pour la millième fois que dès qu'il aurait pris le pouvoir et qu'il aurait détruit la mafia, il leur ferait regretter toutes leurs moqueries. En attendant il allait devoir réussir à avoir cette clé. Après tout, le toutou et l'idiot souriant avaient bien passés leurs épreuves! Il était hors de question qu'il échoue!

Respirant profondément le bleuté se saisit de la dernière bille et la posa sur le plateau. Ils recommencèrent le parcours. Arrivés à l'intersection où le brun les avait fait perdre, Mukuro prit les choses en main et fit passer avec brio la boule. Il se félicita intérieurement pour son adresse, mais se reprit bien vite. Si il avait bien compté, il ne devait plus leur rester beaucoup de temps avant que la clepsydre ne finisse de se vider.

Ils firent avancer la bille. Mukuro était concentré, si concentré qu'il n'entendit pas ce que disait le présentateur. Mais Hibari ne l'entendit que trop bien. Le plateau fit un soubresaut et la bille, déséquilibrée, roula un peu partout.

Enervé l'illusionniste releva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Et il haussa élégamment son sourcil, se demandant pourquoi l'envie de meurtre de son alouette avait autant augmentée.

Le bruit que fit leur dernière bille en tombant dans le trou le fit sursauter. Et il se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi par le préfet, sans laisser rien voir de sa déception, un sourire moqueur toujours accroché sur son visage.

Arrivé dehors il se demanda pourquoi les autres Gardiens étaient morts de rire. La Tempête se roulait carrément par terre! Il pressentait que cela avait à voir avec Hibari qui les fusillait tous du regard, et plus particulièrement le présentateur. Il se tourna vers l'homme, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Je ne comprends pas… J'ai juste précisé à titre informatif que cette épreuve était généralement jouée par des couples et là ils se sont mis à rire et Hibari à lâché le plateau…

Mukuro essaya de retenir son fou rire, mais ne put s'empêcher de lâcher quelques gloussements. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers son alouette. Elle était rouge de rage mal contenue. Apparemment elle n'était toujours pas prête à accepter ses avances.

L'illusionniste essuya ses dernières larmes de rire, tandis que les autres se calmaient peu à peu. Ils repartirent, sans troisième clé.

* * *

Sur le chemin qui les menaient à l'épreuve suivante, Gokudera continua de crier sur Yamamoto et Ryohei. Tsunayoshi n'essayait même plus d'arrêter son Gardien. Il espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas la mauvaise idée de sortir ses dynamites. Le futur boss n'avait pas envie d'avoir plus de paperasse (eh oui! même si il n'était pas encore boss, Reborn continuait de lui apprendre les ficelles du métier. Et il se serait bien passé de prendre en charge toute la paperasse que lui rapportaient ses Gardiens trop destructeurs à son goût…). Dans son esprit, Tsuna poussa un soupir soulagé. Il pouvait tout de même s'estimer heureux de n'avoir pas encore subi les foudres de son Gardien du Nuage. Et tout à son bonheur, il ne fit pas attention à l'alarme qui sonnait dans sa tête. De toute façon, même si il l'avait fait, il n'aurait rien pu changer…

Une fois arrivés devant une nouvelle porte (le châtain commençait à se demander sérieusement combien de portes différentes il pouvait y avoir dans le Fort), le seul adulte présent prit la parole.

\- L'épreuve suivante, "Bizutage" se joue aussi en binôme (quelques Gardiens se tendirent) et pour la réaliser il nous faut quelqu'un qui soit léger et un autre qui soit plutôt costaud. La personne légère montera sur les épaules de son camarade et avec la perche que voilà (il leur montra un bâton adossé à la clepsydre) il ouvrira les différentes boîtes qui se trouvent au plafond. Dans l'une d'entre elle il y a la clé, dans les autres… vous verrez bien!

Yamamoto fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des "surprises" qui se trouvaient dans les ballons qu'il avait éclaté. Il plaignait sincèrement celui qui allait être au-dessus.

\- Et donc les personnes choisies sont : Yamamoto Takeshi et Gokudera Hayato!

\- …

\- …

\- QUOOOOIIIIIIII?

\- Haha, c'est chouette, on va faire équipe!

\- Allez Yamamoto, tête de poulpe! Dépêchez-vous de faire cette épreuve EXTRÊME et de nous rapporter une EXTRÊME clé!

\- Taisez-vous idiots de sportifs! Je refuse d'être avec lui! Et il est hors de question que je monte sur les épaules de cet abruti de baseballeur!

\- Ma, ma, calme-toi Gokudera. Ce n'est pas si grave! Et puis c'est pour quelques petites minutes, c'est pas la mort!

\- Je m'en contrefout! Je refuse de faire quelque chose avec toi! Un point c'est tout!

Et voilà. Ca allait encore être au boss de régler toute cette histoire. C'est ce que se dit Tsuna en cherchant ce qui pourrait convaincre son auto-proclamé bras droit de faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

\- Go… Gokudera-kun! S'il-te-plaît! E… Est-ce que tu pourrais faire ça? Juste… juste pour cette fois?

L'argenté se tourna vers son boss. La seule personne à qui il ne pouvait rien refuser. Il tenta quand même de protester encore un peu, juste pour la forme.

\- Mais Judaïme! Je…

\- S'il-te-plaît Gokudera-kun. Tu peux le faire non? Et puis, Hibari et Mukuro eux l'ont bien fait, même si ils n'ont pas rapporté de clé.

Gokudera baissa les bras, vaincu. Son boss avait trouvé les bons mots. Il ne pouvait pas refuser quelque chose que les deux bâtards avaient faits. Faisant fi du regard noir que les deux concernés lui lancèrent, il s'écria :

\- Vous avez raison Judaïme! Je vais le faire! Et contrairement à ces deux incapables je vais vous rapporter une clé, vous allez voir!

\- Haha, merci Gokudera-kun. Bonne chance à vous deux!

\- Merci Tsuna!

\- Merci beaucoup Judaïme!

Olivier Minne retourna la clepsydre en même temps que Passe-Partout ouvrait la porte et le duo entra, sans oublier d'emporter la perche.

Dès que la porte se referma, Yamamoto s'accroupit, laissant ainsi à Gokudera la possibilité de monter sur ses épaules. Ce dernier eut un instant d'hésitation, puis, se souvenant des paroles de son boss, il se résigna et se mit sur les épaules de son coéquipier, tenant fermement la perche. L'épéiste se leva doucement, veillant à ne pas déloger la personne qu'il portait et commença à avancer. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la cellule et s'arrêta sous la dernière boîte.

Le pianiste leva son bâton et le fit bouger de façon à ouvrir la boîte. Il se reçut alors toute la farine qui y était contenue. Jurant, il enleva la poudre blanche qui obstruait sa vision, pendant que Yamamoto secouait la tête pour enlever les quelques grains auquel il avait aussi eu droit. Ils essayèrent une deuxième boîte, et cette fois, ce fut un liquide rouge ressemblant à du sang qui leur tomba dessus.

Après quatre autres essais infructueux (Gokudera se demanda si sa sœur était passée dans le coin après s'être reçu un liquide violet gluant grouillant de vers) pendant lesquels les mafieux apprirent que cette épreuve avait déjà été réussie 21 fois, l'argenté ouvrit enfin la bonne boîte. La clé pendouillait maintenant dans le vide, retenue par un fil rouge. Seul hic : si il voulait l'avoir, il allait devoir se mettre à genoux sur les épaules du brun, étant trop petit pour l'attraper en restant assis.

* * *

Yamamoto essuya machinalement ses mains pleines de truc vert visqueux sur le pantalon de son ami et se baffa mentalement après avoir pris conscience de son geste. Il allait se faire joliment remonter les bretelles, c'était sûr. Il baissa la tête quand Gokudera prit la parole.

\- Oy abruti de baseballeur! Je peux pas attraper la clé de là ou ch'uis. J'vais d'voir me mettre debout. T'a pas intérêt à bouger si tu veux pas que j'tombe!

L'interpelé releva les yeux, surpris. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient réussi à débusquer la clé! Tout à sa surprise, il sursauta quand il sentit Gokudera poser un pied sur son épaule. Déséquilibré, le métisse attrapa la clé juste avant de faire un magnifique vol plané et de s'écraser contre le sol dur et froid.

\- Gokudera/Gokudera-kun/Tête de poulpe!

Le sujet des cris se releva en se frottant le nez, une grimace douloureuse sur son visage. Il ne pensait pas que le sol était aussi dur… Maintenant son nez et son front lui faisaient un mal de chien… Tout ça à cause de cet abruti qui n'avait pas cru utile de l'écouter! Il lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il allait se mettre debout! Mais non, l'autre avait préféré rester à bailler aux corneilles pour enfin le jeter à terre. Il lança un regard assassin à son coéquipier qui se frottait l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné tout en s'excusant et sortit dignement de la cellule.

* * *

Les Gardiens avaient assisté aux exploits de leurs coéquipiers, en dehors de la cellule, via la caméra. Or cette caméra filmait de loin, aussi ils n'avaient pas pu voir en détail l'état des deux autres. Aussi, quand deux silhouettes sortirent de la pièce, recouvertes de substances bizarres non-identifiées (SBNI) de toutes les couleurs et peu ragoûtantes, les autres participants eurent un choc. L'une des deux silhouette, celle qui avait le plus de SBNI sur elle tendit une chose qu'elle tenait en main vers Tsuna et lui dit tant bien que mal :

\- Judaïme… La clé… On a réussi…

Le châtain eut à peine le temps de féliciter ses deux amis qu'ils étaient déjà emmenés par Passe-Muraille vers un endroit où ils pourraient se laver et se changer. Et en passant le petit homme avait refilé un autre parchemin à leur accompagnateur ce qui déclencha l'activation de l'alarme "danger imminent" dans la tête de Tsuna. Mais ce dernier, pensant que rien ne pouvait être pire que Hibari faisant une épreuve avec Mukuro, ne l'écouta pas et suivit le reste de ses amis vers ce qu'il appellerait désormais la "cellule maudite".

* * *

Le chemin fut étrangement calme sans Gokudera qui enguelait tout le monde. Si Hibari n'avait pas émis continuellement son aura noire (Mukuro l'énervait vraiment à le draguer sans arrêt) tout aurait été parfait.

Cette fois-ci la porte devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent était rouge, un emblème de tomate la décorant en son centre et des bouteilles de ketchup de chaque côté. Il n'était pas très compliqué de deviner de quoi allait parler l'épreuve, mais ce en quoi elle consistait… Tsuna préféra ne pas y penser et espéra que ce ne serait pas un Gardien trop effrayant pour lui qui allait être obligé de faire cette cellule. En gros, il voulait que ce soit soi Ryohei, soi lui. Yamamoto n'était pas là et il ne voulait pas se risquer à imaginer Hibari ou Mukuro recouvert de ketchup. Quoique… Si Mukuro était recouvert d'ananas, ça ne changerait pas tellement…

* * *

L'illusionniste éternua et se concentra sur ce que disait l'adulte tout en continuant d'embêter un peu le noir de jais. Il se demanda distraitement pourquoi le petit Vongola était devenu tout rouge et laissait des éclats de rire franchir ses lèvres mais abandonna bien vite la question. Olivier Minne venait de dire quelque chose qui l'intéressait.

\- … Et donc, pour remplir la machine il faut aller chercher les tomates qui se trouvent à l'autre bout de la cellule et qui sont séparées du candidat par une cuve remplis de ketchup. Les tomates sont protégées par une grille. Si le candidat tombe dans le ketchup, la grille se refermera. C'est clair?

Une fois que Ryohei lui eût assuré que c'était EXTRÊMEMENT clair, le présentateur put annoncer qui serait le participant. Le nom tomba comme un couperet.

\- Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

Tout ce qu'Hibari demandait c'était pouvoir mordre à mort tranquillement les herbivores qui souillaient sa belle ville et avoir de temps en temps des bons combats contre des adversaires forts tels que l'ananas sur patte et l'akambo. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire quand même! Alors pourquoi, POURQUOI se retrouvait-il coincé sur ce vieux fort à devoir supporter les remarques agaçantes de cet imbécile d'ananas et les jérémiades de la bande d'herbivores? Et pourquoi avait-il eu un très mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous tournés vers lui avec des yeux ronds après que l'herbivore adulte ait cessé de parler?

* * *

Mukuro avait rapidement mis Hibari au courant de la situation. Ce dernier, après s'être légèrement énervé (Tsuna était admiratif. Son Gardien arrivait de mieux en mieux à se contrôler. Peut-être que dans quelques années il arrêterait de la mordre à mort pour être arrivé en retard en cours… Ah, que c'est beau de rêver) avait fini par accepter la situation. Et il attendait pour la deuxième fois de la soirée qu'une porte s'ouvre afin de pouvoir finir au plus vite cette ridicule épreuve.

Une fois entré, il s'était immédiatement dirigé vers la cuve et avait tâté les parois qui se trouvaient de chaque côté. Ca avait l'air un peu glissant mais rien de trop dur. Soupirant, il mit ses deux jambes sur une des parois et s'appuya contre celle en face avec ses mains, son corps formant ainsi un pont par-dessus le ketchup. Il déplaça alors rapidement et en parfaite synchronisation ses pieds et ses mains, progressant avec facilité vers le bac de tomates. Arrivé en face de lui, il sauta souplement sur le petit rebord et mit six tomates dans son bras replié. Il fit ensuite le chemin en sens inverse, plus lentement cette fois, ne pouvant s'aider que d'une seule main.

* * *

A l'extérieur, les spectateurs étaient scotchés. Ils savaient qu'Hibari était agile mais ils ne pensaient pas possible de se déplacer aussi vite sur deux surfaces glissantes avec un bras en moins.

* * *

Le préfet mit son bagage dans la machine qui se trouvait devant l'entrée et voyant que les six tomates ne suffisaient pas, il entreprit de refaire le parcours. Seulement il n'avait pas prévu qu'une explosion sonore retentirait.

\- EXTRÊME HIBARI! REJOINS MON CLUB DE BOXE À L'EXTRÊME!

Surpris, sa main dérapa et il plongea dans le liquide rouge.

* * *

Voili voilou pour ce troisième chapitre. Je m'arrête maintenant sinon je sens que je ne le posterais pas avant longtemps. Le suivant devrait arriver la semaine prochaine mais je ne garantis toujours rien (le mot travail vient d'un mot latin voulant dire torture. Vous savez quoi? Ca m'étonne pas.) En tout cas vous aurez tout votre temps pour imaginer la réaction d'Hibari ^^. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez grâce à la petite case blanche ;) je ne mords pas (ou presque). Désolée si les personnages font trop OOC ^^" Et bien que les équipes ne sortent pas du commun je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Et le petit jeu tient toujours, le nouveau personnage n'ayant pas fait son apparition ^^ Bonne semaine!

Bye-bii!


End file.
